Pierre Précieuse
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Et si Hinata, en allant s'entrainer, tombait sur...


**Nom : Pierre précieuse**

**Auteur : Gakuto-Sara**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi bla bla bla… Fait qu'emprunter bla bla bla… Heureux ?

**Pairing :** ItachiXHinata

**

* * *

**

~~ Pierre Précieuse ~~

- Tu es encore faible, Hinata.

- … Oui, père.

- Hanabi est bien plus forte que toi.

- … Oui, père.

- Va t'entrainer.

- … Oui, père.

Hinata sortit du domaine Hyûga et partit vers la sombre forêt qui bordait Konoha.

Son père la détestait, Hanabi la méprisait, Neji la regardait avec pitié et les autres l'ignoraient.

Elle était consciente de sa faiblesse, mais n'y pouvait rien. Malgré un entrainement intensif, elle restait la plus faible de son équipe, et Hanabi la battait aisément.

La jeune fille aux cheveux foncés soupira et s'enfonça davantage dans la forêt. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'entraine et qu'elle devienne plus forte. Il le fallait.

Sinon, son père la destituerait, les autres la rejetteraient, et Hanabi deviendrait l'héritière officielle.

Elle activa son Byakugan et se concentra.

Concentrant son chakra, elle détacha plusieurs bourgeons de l'arbre en face d'elle. Elle enchaîna par plusieurs coups de Jūken et de Jūho Sōshiken, et réussit aussi un Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shô.

Soudain, son œil rencontra un autre pouvoir. Une autre puissance, proche d'elle…

Elle n'eut que le réflexe de se baisser avant qu'un shuriken ne l'atteigne. Le projectile se ficha dans un arbre derrière elle.

- Qu'est ce que…

Relevant la tête, elle croisa des yeux.

Noirs.

Un homme, enveloppé du manteau facilement reconnaissable de l'Akatsuki, la fixait.

- Genjutsu.

La tête d'Hinata se mit à tourner. Incapable de rester debout, la jeune ninja tomba au sol, inanimée…

* * *

Hinata s'étira, s'habilla et toqua à la porte de son père. Celui-ci, occupé sans doute avec Tsunade, n'était pas présent. Elle soupira, finit de se coiffer et alla déjeuner. Alors qu'elle finissait, son père apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Hinata, l'apercevant, s'inclina et demanda, le plus poliment du monde :

- Père, je désire aller m'entrainer.

- Bien, Hinata. Neji ira avec toi.

- Non, Père. Je souhaite m'entrainer seule.

- … Très bien. Vas-y donc.

- J'y vais, Père.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'encre bleue sortit encore une fois du domaine Hyûga et se dirigea vers la forêt. Seule, comme à son habitude, elle commença à s'entrainer jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ arrive.

- Bonjour, Itachi-san.

- Bonjour, Hinata.

Sans un mot de plus, il commença l'entrainement. Hinata en fut bien vite dépassée.

Toutes ses techniques d'illusion étaient déviées, et l'utilisation du Byakugan entrainait souvent celle du Genjutsu du sommeil, dont usait facilement Itachi.

Se rappelant le cadeau que Tenten lui avait offert peu de temps auparavant, Hinata lança une volée de kunaïs explosifs accompagnés d'un Jūho sōshiken.

Et se retrouva allongée par terre, un kunaï sous la gorge.

- Pas mal, Hinata. Mais tu es encore trop lente, et tes mouvements sont lisibles dans tes yeux.

Rougissant d'une énième défaite, la jeune fille se retint de s'excuser. Elle savait que cela ne faisait que l'énerver, et qu'un Itachi-san _énervé_ était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à la jeune Hyûga.

Le criminel de rang S se releva, et Hinata fit de même.

- Tu es sûre que ton père n'est au courant ? Si il venait à ne serait-ce que soupçonner mes venues, tu es consciente que je devrais te tuer, j'espère ?

- Oui, Itachi-san. J'ai fait attention.

- Bien, Hinata. Je n'aimerai pas avoir l'impression d'avoir gâché ces heures passées avec toi.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas, Itachi-san.

- Merci, Hinata.

* * *

- A partir de maintenant, tu es et tu devras être capable de te défendre seule, Hinata.

- Que voulez vous dire par « devras être capable », Itachi-san ?

- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit, cela mis à part le fait que je suis envoyé en mission par l'Akatsuki.

La jeune Hyûga eut un mouvement de recul en entendant le nom de la terrible organisation. Cela fit sourire Itachi, et le jeune homme s'assit sur une souche d'arbre.

- Eh bien, Hinata, tu as oublié ? Je reste le terrible Uchiwa Itachi, criminel de rang S.

- Je… Je sais, Itachi-san.

- Dans ce cas, cela est réglé. Mon coéquipier et moi allons attaquer Konoha, je te conseille de rester en dehors de ça.

- Ko… Konoha ? Itachi-san… Vous vou… Vous voulez Kyûbi, je me trompe ?

- Non, en effet, c'est bien la cible que notre chef nous a assigné. J'ai d'ailleurs ouï dire que tu étais très proche de la personne en qui ce démon est scellé. Fais lui donc tes adieux.

- Mais… Mais Naruto-kun est… Naruto-kun est mon ami ! Je ne peux pas l'a… L'abandonner !

- Dans ce cas, nous devrons nous affronter. Ce sera un bon moyen de me prouver que tu as progressé, non ?

- Mais… Itachi-san…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Hinata.

- Je… Je sais.

Itachi la jaugea d'un regard froid, puis esquissa un rictus moqueur. Hinata, rougissant de sa propre naïveté, s'assit à côté d'Itachi. Il ramena ses jambes sous la large et solide branche.

Elle baissa les yeux. La jeune ninja aurait dû s'en douter.

Itachi était de l'Akatsuki, il était un dangereux ninja criminel, obéissant aux ordres de son supérieur. De plus, elle savait très bien que son entraineur recherchait le pouvoir.

Elle le savait.

- Genjutsu.

- … ?

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre pourquoi Itachi avait fait cela, Hinata s'écroula.

* * *

- Elle dort.

- Quelle misérable… S'évanouir en plein entrainement, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible !

Hinata n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle avait trop honte.

Honte de sa naïveté, qui l'avait conduite à oublier la technique préférée d'Itachi.

Honte de sa faiblesse, qui la rendait si facile à haïr par son père et le reste de sa famille.

Honte d'être elle-même, tout simplement.

Depuis le fameux jour où l'ancien héritier des Uchiwa avait attaqué Hinata pour la première fois, l'héritière officielle des Hyûga savait que l'heure était au changement.

Ce jour là, Itachi était en repérage aux alentours de Konoha. Il avait longtemps observé Hinata avant d'agir.

Il avait décidé de l'entrainer, parce qu'il avait lui-même un peu honte de son ancienne rivale, lui avait-il dit. De plus, il ne souhaitait pas vaincre les ninjas de Konoha trop facilement.

Hinata, honteuse, avait accepté l'aide du criminel. Comment faire autrement ? Le jeune détenteur du Sharigan l'aurait tuée si elle avait refusé.

Alors elle avait accepté, et s'entrainait chaque semaine avec Itachi. Les autres jours, elle avait le devoir de pratiquer les coups appris et de tenter d'autres techniques.

Elle ne devait pas seulement maîtriser ses aptitudes naturelles et les coups que son clan privilégiait, lui avait-il dit. Elle devait aussi avoir de bonnes bases dans tous les domaines.

Ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle battit des paupières et se releva lentement, prête à subir les remontrances de son père.

Sauf qu'apparemment, elle s'était rendormie en rêvant, et qu'Hiashi était parti voir Hanabi et Neji. Elle soupira.

- Itachi-san… Merci.

* * *

Hinata, d'un pas lent, entra dans le grand cimetière. Les tombes, dressées récemment, étaient encore d'un blanc neuf.

Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de venir à cet endroit. Si quelqu'un la voyait, il la dénoncerait. Et personne ne comprendrait.

Naruto, le doux et gentil Naruto, tirerait une tête de cents pieds de long et la regarderait longuement, déçu. La déception de Naruto était toujours source de tristesse pour l'héritière des Hyûga.

Sakura la frapperait et lui crierait dessus, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke l'arrête, saisisse Hinata au col et lui parle sur le ton froid qu'il affectait, la traitant de traîtresse, lui demandant pourquoi son frère, pourquoi Itachi et pas un autre. Et elle ne saurait que répondre.

Et Neji, son brave cousin Neji, la rejetterait et la frapperait à mort. Elle ne pouvait lui infliger cela, à lui.

Elle secoua la tête et continua sa marche jusqu'à la tombe qu'elle était venue voir.

_Uchiwa Itachi_

_Ninja déserteur, criminel classe S_

_Tué dans la Guerre de Kyûbi_

La Guerre de Kyûbi, autre nom des batailles sans merci menées par Pein, Konan et les autres membres de l'Akatsuki contre Tsunade et les autres ninjas de Konoha en l'espoir vain de récupérer le démon scellé dans Naruto.

Après la tombe d'Itachi Uchiwa venaient celles de Sasori Akasuna, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Kisame et Hidan. Les deux derniers membres de la redoutable association criminelle qu'était l'Akatsuki peu de temps auparavant étaient en fuite.

L'Akatsuki avait perdu.

Les ninjas de Konoha avaient eu la responsabilité des corps, car le combat s'était déroulé sur son terrain, mais répugnait à les installer dans le même cimetière que les leurs tombés au combat.

Neji surtout, d'ailleurs.

Tenten était morte contre Itachi.

Neji avait failli se suicider.

Non, Hinata ne pouvait se permettre de se faire prendre, où il en mourrait. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Il y avait toujours le problème du lieu.

Tsunade avait donc demandé à Kakashi et Kurenai, encore en vie, de l'aider à créer un autre lieu à l'écart du village. Ce lieu, immaculé, ne collait pas vraiment à l'image qu'Hinata se faisait des gens de l'Akatsuki. Quoique, qu'en savait-elle, après tout…

- Itachi-san…

Itachi. Un nom, un manque, un besoin.

- Itachi-san…

S'agenouillant, elle déposa les fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies sur les bords du chemin, et resta là, comme immobilisée. Tout d'un coup, elle se rendit compte que des perles salées coulaient sur ses joues.

S'essuyant lentement les joues, elle sourit faiblement.

- Itachi-san, merci pour tout.

Et Hinata de se relever, et de partir lentement vers Konoha, Naruto, les Hyûga, la vie.

* * *

Un fantôme aux cheveux de jais sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Quelle gourde, celle là, elle a pas changé…

Un autre esprit, aux cheveux roux celui-là, sourit et frappa le haut de la tête de son camarade.

- Tu dis ça, mais t'es bien content de pouvoir encore la voir, Itachi. _Nee, Itachi-san ?_

- Tais-toi, imbécile d'Akasuna. Sasori, tu as le don de m'énerver. Au fait, tu ne voulais pas voir quelqu'un, toi aussi ? Une fille aux cheveux roses, amoureuse de mon cher petit frère, voyons…

Sasori tenta de le faire taire, mais Itachi esquiva son coup. Son rictus s'élargit, et il termina :

- _Haru no Sakura ?_**

* * *

**

**Itachi:** ... Pourquoi je crève?

**Sasori:** ... Je peux me demander la même chose.

**Hinata:** Itachi-san...

**Sakura:** Aaaah! Le fantôme de Sasori! *s'évanouit*

**Sasori:** ... Nyark. *smile à la Comte millénaire*

**Gaito, qui empèche Cryo de s'enfuir:** Ramène-toi, le gamin! J'en ai marre de l'empécher de fuguer...

**Cryo:** Lâche-moiiiii!

**Gaito:** ... D'accord. *le lâche et le regarde s'écraser par terre*

**Cryo:** AÏE-EUH!

**Gaito:** ... *lève un sourcil*

**Loann:** Cryo-kuuuuun! *va aider Cryo*


End file.
